


Breakfast in Bed

by starrynightshade



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Philinda scar the children for life., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breakfast in bed!” Simmons said cheerfully, heading in the direction of Coulson’s room. “How fun!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkissel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkissel/gifts).



> I asked for ficlet prompts on Tumblr, and sdkissel asked for the 'kids' interrupting Philinda's breakfast in bed. It ended up a little different, but I had a ton of fun writing it! Anyway, enjoy.

It had been quickly decided that Trip was the best cook on the base, so Sunday mornings usually found him in the lounge, stirring up one of his mom’s recipes in the kitchenette. This morning was no different. Skye was helping him put the finishing touches on a batch of cinnamon french toast while Fitz and Simmons pored over the schematics they had lain out on the coffee table and Mack refereed the verbal sparring match in which Bobbi and Lance were engaged.

“Alright, come and get it.” Trip said, setting a heaping stack of warm french toast on the counter next to the pot of coffee.

“This is great!” Mack said, after everyone had settled back down with their food.

“Top notch, mate.” Lance said, dipping a bit of toast into his coffee.

“It’s really… um… it’s…” Fitz said, snapping his fingers in concentration. “Sweet! It’s really sweet. I like it.”

“I’m gonna bring some to Coulson.” Skye said, preparing another plate. “I haven’t seen him yet today . He’s probably been holed up in his office since some ridiculous hour in the morning.”

“That’s a great idea.” Simmons said. “Do you want some help?”

“You can bring the coffee.” She said. Simmons got up to make him a mug.

“How does he take it?” She asked. Skye thought about it for a moment then shrugged.

Fitz joined them, picking up the cream and sugar. “We can add it once we get there.” He said.

“Leave some for May.” Skye said to Trip as the three of them filed out of the room. “She’ll probably come for something to eat after her morning workout.”

“He’ll be so surprised.” Simmons gushed as they approached the door to Coulson’s office.

It was empty.

“Do you think he’s still asleep?” She wondered aloud.

“Goodness knows he needs the rest.” Skye said.

“Breakfast in bed!” Simmons said cheerfully, heading in the direction of Coulson’s room. “How fun!”

“Maybe we should let him sleep.” Fitz said.

“Who wouldn’t want to wake up to a delicious breakfast in bed?” Jemma persisted.

“Do you think he sleeps in a suit?” Sky mused as they turned the corner.

Jemma shushed her. “You’ll ruin the surprise!”

Skye made a face but remained quiet as Jemma eased the door to Coulson’s room open.

“Good mo— oh my goodness!” She exclaimed as the mug in her hand crashed onto the floor.

Skye didn’t even know what to focus on. There was a lot to process, from Coulson’s boxers, to May’s silky lingerie, to the little moans her S.O. made as Coulson kissed her neck. Fortunately, they separated as Fitz managed to latch onto the phrase “bloody hell!”

Next to her Simmons was covering her eyes with her hands. “I am so sorry! We were just going to —“

May fixed her gaze on Skye. It was quite possibly the most terrifying look her S.O. had ever given her. “Out. Now.” She said in a voice that sounded like the calm before the hurricane.

“Hey, how did he like it?” Tip asked as they scrambled back into the lounge.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Simmons muttered, running her hands through her hair.

“What happened to you lot?” Lance asked.

“He wasn’t hungry.” Skye said, putting the plate back on the counter.

Mack was waving a hand in front of Fitz’s shell-shocked face. “Great, you broke him.”

Bobbi’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Are you guys okay?”

“No!” Jemma exclaimed. “Bloody hell. I’ll never be able to unsee that.”

“Don’t ask.” Skye said firmly as Trip opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about. “We do not speak of this ever again. Understood?” She asked, looking at Fitz and Simmons in turn. They both nodded their agreement. “Okay. I’m gonna go bleach my brain now.” She said, turning to leave. “Oh, and new rule: No more surprise breakfasts in bed.”

There weren’t.


End file.
